


Dust in the wind

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay
Summary: tw: ataque de ansiedade





	1. Chapter 1

Estava quente, o sol do dia havia esquentado todo o concreto da cidade de pedra e por isso havia evitado de sair até as 19h, não queria enfrentar aquele quilometro - quase sempre tão curto - entre a biblioteca pública e o ponto de ônibus, além de não querer machucar as patas de Kira, sua golden retriever amável e um pouco carente. O ar ainda estava abafado, entretanto havia um vento noturno leve com um cheiro leve do bosque do parque municipal que não ficava muito longe.

O cheiro de outono começava a se infiltrar no ar, misturando ao cheiro noturno característico, assim como o cheiro de asfalto quente. Enquanto seu próprio cheiro era o de suor do dia, papéis - novos e antigos - e shampoo próprio e daquele com que dava banho na golden, espalhando-os também na brisa noturna, como uma aura própria contra a noite.

Kira havia bebido água antes de caminhar, mas era possível ouvir perfeitamente a inspiração-expiração dela, com a língua para fora.

Os sons da cidade denunciavam o final do rush, buzinas, sons de frenagem repentina, de conversas de pessoas passando ao lado. Seus aromas, os perfumes caros ou baratos, suor, o cheiro frio dos ar-condicionados de escritórios, mesmo o aroma de sexo era perceptível no grupo de pessoas que seguia pelas ruas. Cheiros de jantares sendo preparados, o barulho de talheres nos bistrôs e bares das ruas, vozes alteradas, promessas de amor.

Quanta vida há na cidade? Quanto era trazido pelo vento?

Finalmente o ponto de ônibus e a sensação ainda levemente aquecida do concreto ainda que não desconfortável. O lugar estava esvaziado e ficou assim por alguns minutos quando, repentinamente, o vento mudou deixando de ser uma brisa e se tornando um fluxo, trazendo consigo um som de leve riso e um cheiro fresco, extremamente masculino, uma voz tranquila - e levemente triste - os passos de um dançarino, ou lutador, Kira parecia atraída por ele, ainda que fosse obediente e permanecesse ao lado do dono. Havia algo de extremamente interessante naquele estranho, portando ele se virou sorrindo ao desconhecido, convidando-o a conversar e talvez só o universo saberia mais o que.

Mais importante do que qual seria o nome do vento... qual seria o nome daquele estranho?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Com licença, sabe se a linha 459 está para passar?"_ **

Perguntou o homem, sua voz era grave ainda que ele sentisse que não alcançava sua plenitude, como se o outro tivesse um certo poder contido, o ressoar da voz e a direção também davam a noção de altura dele, cerca de 1,90 se não estivesse enganado, além de provavelmente ser uma pessoa desatenta - ou estar nervosa - para perguntar a pior pessoa possível sobre isso, ainda que por sorte aquela era a mesma linha dele. _"Sim, se não me engano daqui uns dois minutos ele chega_ ". Gostava daquela linha particular, ainda que sua parada fosse um pouco mais longe, coisa de duas ou três quadras a mais, porque ela funcionava como um metrô no sentido dos avisos sonoros nas paradas. 

O estranho se sentou ao lado e foi possível ouvi-lo bater os pés de modo compulsivo. **_"Obrigado... ele vai mesmo pro Antonyville, certo?"_** Ele estava obviamente nervoso e era ridiculamente fácil de notar. _"É sim, primeira vez que vai para lá? Sem querer me intrometer, mas você parece um pouco tenso"._ Ele soltou uma espécie de riso nervoso, provavelmente não querendo parecer tão óbvio e acabando por ser. 

Sua resposta foi cortada pela chegada do ônibus em que os dois (e Kira) entraram e acabaram por sentar lado a lado no transporte abençoadamente vazio - eram férias de verão o que esvaziava muito os arredores da universidade e da biblioteca - _" **estou indo numa visita de surpresa aos meus pais, faz 4 anos que não os vejo e nesse meio tempo eles mudaram de cidade, por isso...** " _Por isso estava perdido, assustado, nervoso e esperançoso - tudo era possível de ouvir naquela voz grave e contida - provavelmente havia muito mais naquela história do que era direito de um estranho perguntar.

Os dois ficaram num silêncio tranquilo, o cão estava deitado aos pés de seu dono, sabendo que dali não muito tempo estaria em casa, o jovem também pôde notar que o misterioso vizinho mexia no celular, provavelmente confirmando o endereço da casa ou o lugar que teria de descer. Falando em descer, cerca de vinte cinco minutos e várias paradas depois nosso protagonista se vira para o desconhecido _"minha parada é a próxima, boa sorte no encontro com seus pais_ " disse, dando um aperto de leve e encorajador no ombro que tocava o seu. 

 ** _"Na verdade... acho que minha parada também é a próxima? A da rua 25?"_** Perguntou, com uma dúvida notável em seu tom de voz interrogativo, fazendo o outro sorrir ainda que com uma expressão confusa, ia falar algo, entretanto a voz mecânica do sistema de som anunciou a parada, fazendo com que ambos levantassem e descessem. Fora do ônibus ele esperou um minutinho antes de seguir, sempre precisava desse tempo para que o chacoalho do ônibus saísse de seu corpo, fazendo com que fosse menos provável de perder o equilíbrio e cair - e sim já havia acontecido.

 **_"V_ ** **_ocê dizia...?"_ **

" _Iria perguntar qual o nome dos seus pais, se eles moram por aqui é provável que eu os conheça, ou que minha tia_ _porque ela conhece todo mundo"_ Era um fato, Alexandra conhecia todo mundo, frequentemente convidava-os para a casa, o café que tinha, ou coisas do tipo, ela havia crescido numa grande família e não conseguia ficar longe da agitação, mesmo com muitos deles morando longe, de forma que transformou aquelas quadras do bairro que morava numa nova família, mesmo que quebrasse os protocolos de certa rigidez característica dos Ingleses, mas aquela comunidade tinha bastante origens imigrantes e menos de sangue inglês clássico, de modo que tomavam aquilo como parte da exuberância natural de Alexandra, enquanto seu sobrinho era mais calmo e reservado.

 _ **"Abayomi e Jaiyesimi Oghenekaro"**_ respondeu ele, formalmente e com certa desconfiança na voz, ainda que não dirigida pela pergunta em si, mas por achar que seria improvável de alguém conhecê-los, fazendo na verdade com que o outro sorrisse  _"minha tia e sua mãe são grandes amigas, e o restaurante nigeriano dela é o melhor da cidade"._ Saber que o rapaz era filho deles esclarecia muitas coisas, Abayomi viera muitas vezes à casa conversar, às vezes com medo que seu marido recaísse na bebida, as vezes por saudade do filho que havia saído de casa justamente pelos vícios e abusos do pai. Era estranho agora saber fatos de segunda mão  da vida de um até-então-desconhecido e não era de se estranhar o misto de sentimentos que havia sentido nele quando falou que visitaria os pais.  _"Seus pais moram dois quarteirões depois de mim, de se não me engano. Descer essa rua, minha casa fica na esquina, a deles descendo à esquerda"._

As coincidências pareciam muito estranhas, mas se havia uma coisa que ele não duvidava era do destino. 

Num silêncio pensativo eles atravessaram as duas quadras entre o ponto e a casa de esquina em que o jovem morava, de forma que este se virou para o não-mais-tão estranho, sorrindo e disse que a casa de seus mais ficava na rua que cortava o caminho que vinham quando uma voz de menina muito estridente cortou o ar vinda da varanda da casa branca chamando  _pai._ O sorriso dele se iluminou e a voz do estranho repetiu **_"pai?"_** com um tom interrogativo e sorridente, o som de pequenos passos correndo chegaram e este se abaixou, quase se desequilibrando do abraço da menina de quase 7 anos, trazendo-a em seu colo com uma mão, enquanto a outra mantinha a guia de Kira firme. 

 _"Eu te perguntaria se você quer entrar e tomar algo, mas acredito que esteja ansioso com sua missão. Então te desejo boa sorte"._ Disse sorrindo na direção do outro homem que apenas murmurou um obrigado seguido de uma intensa tomada de ar. 

Subindo os degraus da varanda, colocando a menina no chão ele ouve chamar um **_"hey"_** naquela mesma voz grave que o faz virar e ouvir a pergunta  ** _"de um jeito estranho você me acalmou nesse período de chegar até aqui, pra mim seria uma eternidade, e eu nem sei seu nome, como você se chama?"_** Era verdade, não havia dito o seu e perguntara apenas o dos pais, antes de responder uma voz fina apenas disse " _Eu sou Ariel_!", provocando risos nos dois homens.

_"Meu nome é Cristian"_

**_"John"_** Falou o outro, se despedindo antes de fechar a porta atrás de sua filha. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel havia pedido ao pai para passearem no misto de praça e mini parque que ficava a algumas quadras da casa da família, aquele era um sábado de verão monótono e preguiço e a menina era alguém realmente muito cheia de energia para ficar em casa e afinal era verão e tudo estava muito monótono para ela, pelo menos até a próxima semana onde ficaria por duas semanas num acampamento aos moldes norte americano, algo que ela estava realmente muito animada. Além de irem, levavam água, suco e bolo - que a própria Ariel havia feito seguindo instruções de uma massa para microondas - e que realmente ficava boa. Ela havia puxado o tino culinário de Alexandra, no qual Cristian não havia sido agraciado. 

A menina foi direto ao playground e o rapaz se sentara num dos bancos, sendo que logo algumas outras vizinhas vieram conversar, tanto por ele mesmo como para ter ouvidos para comentar as novidades - aka fofocas - da vizinhança, como era a visita de John aos pais. 

A família dele era um tanto reservada, mas de uma forma ou de outra sabiam que o primogênito do casal era um jogador de futebol conhecido e que não tinha boas relações com os pais, mantendo contato apenas com sua irmã mais nova e seu sobrinho pequeno. Ele não era muito fã de comentar a vida alheia, mas não se importava em deixar a conversa girar ao seu redor, principalmente num dia daqueles em que o vento fresco amenizava o calor que fazia, mesmo na sombra sob as árvores e o riso das crianças enchia o ar. Logo sua filha veio comer bolo depois de correr e gritar com os outros, mostrando pros adultos sua façanha em fazer bolo sozinha e dançando sob os elogios, vaidosa como era.

Logo um estranho, John, se juntou ao grupo, trazendo seu sobrinho para o playground, o menino era conhecido pela vizinhança mas no momento que veio acompanhado do tio as conversas a respeito da família Oghenekaro pararam e algumas pessoas se dispersaram, como não conhecia ninguém o homem se sentou ao lado de Cristian enquanto o sobrinho pequeno corria na direção das outras crianças e ambos começaram uma _small talk_ , John não queria entrar em detalhes de sua vinda, ainda que o fato de continuar no bairro depois de alguns dias denotava algum entendimento familiar. 

 _ **"Sua filha parece uma duendezinha agitada".**_ Disse o homem rindo, afinal a cada momento que olhava ela parecia estar num lugar diferente, falando com uma criança diferente, cheia de uma energia que não era somente própria do infantil, era como fogo - assim como a cor de seus cabelos. Era uma criança que transbordava vida, enquanto seu sobrinho, Anthony, era bastante mais contido, não que fosse frio, mas era muito mais focado nas coisas que fazia, seu pai sempre dizia que ele seria cientista ou pesquisador o que não era nem um pouco comum para se definir crianças. John amava seu sobrinho e sempre sentia falta quando estava distante - o que era quase sempre - ou quando sua irmã não tinha tempo para o skype que mantinham continuamente.

  _"Ela nasceu rápido, andou rápido, falou rápido, e mudou completamente minha vida em um piscar de olhos, não sei o porque de tanta pressa"._ Disse Cristian sorrindo na direção de sua menina, que realmente havia virado tudo de cabeça pra baixo oito anos antes, quando ainda era um adolescente completamente alheio à vida e a possibilidade daquela gravidez. Sentindo que falavam de si, Ariel correu na direção dos adultos e começou a falar muito rapidamente  _"Olá o senhor que veio com meu papai pra casa outro dia não é? Seu nome é John, mas sua mãe sempre fala que seu nome é Keleshi quantos nomes você tem? Qual sua idade? Você quer bolo eu mesma que fiz, meu pai não sabe fazer bolo, mas os da tia Lexa são ótimos, toma."_ Disse tirando um pedaço da cesta e colocando na mão do jogador que mal conseguira responder qualquer coisa antes dela partir como um raio de calor e energia, deixando-o estupefato e ao outro num riso incontido.

 _"Desculpa"._ Não sabia do que pedia desculpas, mas parecia o mais justo, sua filha era maravilhosa, mas tinha aquele poder de atordoar as pessoas. 

**_"Não, sem problemas, eu só me sinto..."_ **

_"Como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão. Eu sei, ela faz isso comigo às vezes e ela saiu de dentro de mim."_ Falou sorrindo ao ouvir a risada da menina que agora balançava perto de Anthony.  ** _"Desculpa?"_** Perguntou o homem, num tom claramente confuso e interrogativo, pensando que talvez houvesse ouvido errado, tantos anos jogando e ouvindo alemão que poderia entender errado uma de suas línguas maternas, o inglês - a outra era o iorubá de seus pais.  _"Eu sou transexual, John"_ , disse Cristian com naturalidade, _"Ariel nasceu de mim antes de começar a terapia hormonal"_ falou, lembrando aquele ano infernal que culminou em tal menininha linda, não se arrependia de nada ainda que soubesse que a disforia daquele ano ficaria marcada profundamente em seu ser.  ** _'Uhn, acho que vi algo sobre isso na internet"_** respondeu o homem, como se dando de ombros, não tendo certeza de se o outro queria entrar no assunto ou de cometer alguma gafe por sua ignorância, por fim comendo o bolo que a pequena oferecera.

 _"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaai eu to com fome"_ veio correndo e falando a pequena fada ruiva,  trazendo um sorriso ao rosto de ambos os homens.  _"Tudo bem, vamos, tia Lexa deve ter preparado o almoço e também precisamos colocar comida pra Kira. Agora diga 'até logo' ao senhor Oghenekaro"_ falou ele se levantando e estendendo a bengala que usava sempre que não estava com seu cão.  _ **"Adeus, John Kilimanjaro!"**_ aquilo fez outro rir abertamente,  _ **"é só John. E obrigado pelo bolo!".**_ Disse enquanto pai e filha se afastavam, então olhou seu próprio sobrinho e notou o quanto desejava aquilo pra si mesmo, aquela sensação de pertencimento, não necessariamente por um filho, um pai ou coisa do gênero, mas... queria tanto  _pertencer_ , ter pra onde voltar... era uma folha solta na imensidão do céu de estrelas infinitas.

 


	4. Chapter 4

John não sabia exatamente nada específico sobre transexualidade, fora coisas que apareciam na mídia Caitlyn Jenner ou alguns escândalos envolvendo homens e prostitutas, da mesma forma não tinha nenhuma referência de homens transexuais e, com a conversa com seu vizinho na cabeça, acabou pegando o celular e recorrendo ao pai das pesquisas: o Google. alguns dos primeiros links pareciam bobagens sensacionalistas e não demorou a encontrar páginas de ativistas LGBT explicando ou comentando o que seria tanto a transexualidade em si quanto algumas especificidades das transmasculinidades, quanto mais lia sobre mais queria ler e sentia aquela estranha pontada de ignorância por não saber nada sobre aquilo. Não que ele conhecesse todas as coisas do mundo, mas - como havia lido - era uma população invisibilizada e por isso batia algum tipo de culpa.

Não era uma culpa real ou intensa, mas existia.

E, agora, pelo menos entendia a expressão que - apesar de feliz - era carregada de um modo tenso, deveria ter sido uma situação bem complicada para ele e esperava que a conversa não o tivesse deixado mal, mas não havia muito o que fazer além de ter esperança. Dias depois Alexandra convidara a família para um jantar romeno em sua casa, de forma que John sondou sua irmã sobre mais detalhes sobre a família de duas quadras depois, porque sentia que era o único que não sabia nada deles e que eles sabiam de si. Não queria fofoca, só não queria se sentir tão perdido quanto aquele dia no parque com Cristian e Ariel.

Anah e ele faziam uma sobremesa para levar, Puff puff com sorvete de agbalumo enquanto conversavam.

A família materna do rapaz tinha origem romena, sua mãe havia falecido muitos anos antes e era uma modelo bastante conhecida no mundo da moda, o pai era um homem centrado e tranquilo, um inglês característico e médico por chamado, tanto que nesse momento estava em alguma missão do Médico sem Fronteiras e passava longos períodos longe de casa. Também contou que eles só haviam ido morar com Alexandra quando Ariel tinha pouco menos de um ano e seu pai queria entrar na Universidade, a tia do rapaz acabou se responsabilizando pela menina durante o dia e nos períodos que Cristian precisava ficar até mais tarde, terminando a graduação em Literatura e também era dona de um café mais para o centro da cidade. Alexandra e Abayomi eram boas amigas e aquele tipo de jantar era comum de acontecer na casa de uma ou outra, o que levava suas famílias para aquela amizade, mesmo Anah e seu marido Charles costumavam frequentar, ainda que fosse mais provável a mulher e o filho irem sozinhos, Charles estava no exército e ficava curtos meses em casa entre um tour e outro.

-x-

O jantar havia sido ótimo, inclusive com uma participação rápida por skype de Gabriel, o médico que estava atualmente com um grupo atendendo crianças e jovens vitimados pela AIDS no interior da Índia, e claro com ótima comida e conversa e era extremamente estranho para John viver algo tão tranquilo e tão caseiro, era como se estivesse em um filme e, em algum momento pediu licença e saiu para a varanda da casa, precisava de ar, precisava ter certeza de que era a si mesmo e não um sonho - como já havia acontecido - que estava ali e que estava bem, que estava tudo bem com sua família e que havia se reconciliado minimamente com seu pai. Sabia que não poderia perdoá-lo por todos os anos de abuso e negligência, mas que poderia manter uma relação cordial com o homem que parecia estar reabilitado e arrependido já há 2 anos.

Mas era difícil, muito difícil e naquele momento estava lutando contra um ataque de ansiedade.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: ataque de ansiedade

Os Oghenekaro, atualmente, eram sempre uma companhia agradável para o jantar, pelo menos desde que Jaiyesimi havia aceitado entrar em programas de reabilitação para seu alcoolismo, de forma que nunca mais houve nenhum caso de violência doméstica na família, sabia que ele não era uma má pessoa, mas que descontava na bebida problemas que não conseguia lidar, principalmente o racismo inerente à cultura britânica e ao fato de que procurar ajuda psicológica era visto por homens de sua cultura como uma fraqueza. Dessa forma era um problema não apenas dele, mas de fundo sócio-cultural, como quase todos afinal nenhum individuo está apartado da sociedade em que vive, entretanto com John tendo cortado laços com a família e Anah ameaçando fazer o mesmo - para o bem de Anthony - ele finalmente havia visto que se continuasse naquele caminho acabaria sozinho ou morto. Dessa forma os jantares na casa de Alexandra tinha apenas uma variedade de bebidas não-alcoólicas e as garrafas de qualquer coisa eram mantidas fora da vista afinal não havia porque por a tentação à prova.

Logo Ariel estava com sono e seu pai foi colocá-la na cama, fazendo o conhecido ritual de lhe contar uma história até que caísse no sono, ela sempre tinha tanta energia que era comum dormir cedo ou no meio da história, além de ter um sono bastante pesado o que vinha desde bebê para sorte de seu pai, avô e tia-avó que podiam dormir tranquilamente, apesar de sua excessiva energia durante as horas despertas. Depois da história Cristian pretendia voltar à sala, mas assim que saiu do quarto da filha Kira parecia estranhamente agitada, ainda que as vozes na sala fossem animadas e divertidas, o rapaz tentou acalmá-la - sem sucesso - e por fim seguir a cadela até a varanda da casa, onde ouviu uma hiperventilação e algo que lembrava soluços, antes que pudesse falar algo sentiu Kira se afastando de seu lado (não era necessária guia dentro de casa) e indo na direção do soluço, então a voz de John num sorriso em meio ao soluço ao sentir a língua do golden retriever em sua bochecha.

Com cuidado Cristian deu dois passos adiante enquanto perguntava: " _Você está machucado, John? Quer que eu chame alguém?"_ antes de se abaixar próximo do outro que parecia lutar para responder  ** _"não, não precisa"_** e tomou ar, fazendo uma pausa,  ** _"eu não quero te atrapalhar, ou aos outros, nem preocupar, pode voltar pra sala eu vou ficar bem"_**. Em sua voz havia uma culpa clara ainda que também havia duvida, o rapaz sabia que se não estava enganado o outro estava tendo uma crise de pânico ou de ansiedade - provavelmente o último pelo modo como falava - e realmente não queria preocupar ninguém ao passo de que provavelmente também não queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos.  _"Não se preocupe, você não está me atrapalhando, Ariel queria dormir e por isso eu sai do jantar, depois Kira começou a agir estranha e me trouxe aqui"_ , falou sorrindo de leve, acariciando o pelo dourado do animal que estava com aninhada contra John.  _"Ela costuma agir assim quando eu tenho crises de ansiedade, deveria ter imaginado o que estava acontecendo."_

 ** _"Você também?"_** A voz de John parecia soar um pouco mais forte ao perguntar. 

O escritor acenou afirmativamente no que acredita ser a direção da voz,  _"é menos frequente que antes, mas sim, e também porque imagino que você não quer ficar sozinho"_ "ou quer ficar conversando" completou mentalmente. _"Não precisa falar nada, Kira e eu vamos ficar aqui o tempo que precisar"._ Disse Cristian, cruzando as pernas e apenas acariciando a golden de modo ritmado com sua respiração.  ** _"É muito difícil voltar, é muito difícil estar aqui agora, sorrindo e tentando reconciliar um presente bom com um passado ruim, eu não consigo deixar de olhar para ele sorrindo sem lembrar do ódio, nem dela conversando sem ver sangue e hematomas. Eu quis voltar, eu quis essa reconciliação, eu achei que depois de anos e terapias seria mais fácil, mas  agora tudo bateu de uma forma que eu não consegui, desculpa. Desculpa te envolver nisso"_** Disse ele depois de muitos minutos, sua respiração estava mais calma ainda que sua cabeça continuasse girando em um milhão de pensamentos e lembranças. 

" _Sabe, perdão e reconciliação são duas coisas muito diferentes. Você pode perdoar de coração seus pais, mas não querer manter nenhuma relação por agora ou nunca, você estaria priorizando sua saúde mental e não a pressão social de ter boas relações com a família, aliás não sei quanto tempo planejou passar aqui ou se tinha planejado se reconciliar e agora viu que não consegue... você não precisa se sentir culpado, assim como não precisa sentir que deve ficar, você não tem dever com nenhum deles e sim com você mesmo"._ Ficaram por mais um tempo na varanda, acariciando Kira que não saia do lado do jogador, quando John apenas se levantou, puxando Cristian para um abraço antes de murmurar um " _ **obrigado**_ " e ir embora. 

O jovem escritor apenas sorriu e deu de ombros, entrando novamente na casa, respondendo aos outros que demorara por que estava colocando Ariel para dormir, sem mencionar a conversa com o filho dos vizinhos e logo indo dormir por si mesmo, ainda com a conversa na cabeça, se perguntando o que John estaria fazendo.

 


End file.
